Absolution
by Death's Pet
Summary: Heero is unfaithful to Duo, who has just become pregnant. Now the race is on for Heero to recover his lover and fix his errors. Only question now is, will Duo allow him to? (Will be 12, 34, 1 surprise pairing and various others) Summary sucks but story wo


Absolution By: Death's Pet 

Disclaimer: The song is by Brooks & Dunn and Gundam Wing and all respective characters belong to their owners. Don't sue.

Warnings: This will be YAOI. Don't like, don't read. This will have angst and swearing. Will have mpreg among other things that I have yet to come up with, overall, not a kiddie story. There will be characters with OOC characteristics.

Summary: Heero is unfaithful to Duo, who has just become pregnant. Now the race is on for Heero to recover his lover and fix his errors. Only question now is, will Duo allow him to? (Will be 12, 34, 1 surprise pairing and various others) Summary sucks but story won't.

Notes: For Nelia, whom I haven't seen lately. (TEAR)

Chapter 1: Neon Moon  
_When the sun goes down  
On my side of town  
That lonesome feeling  
Comes to my door  
The whole world turns blue_

Heero sat alone in his apartment. The incidents of the past few hours kept replaying in his mind. He had lost his lover and felt as though the entire world had fallen apart around him. He didn't lose his lover to death, oh no, he had lost him to his own stupidity and lack of sense. He watched through his window as the rest of the world went on oblivious to his pain.

_There's a rundown bar  
Cross the railroad tracks  
I've got a table for two  
Way in the back  
Where I sit alone  
And think of losing you_

Later that evening finds Heero sitting at a bar attempting to drown his sorrow and himself in horrifying amounts of liquor. The bartender looks on with a saddened expression as the young man continues to down liquor, occasionally burying his head in his arms and emitting heart-wrenching sobs. As the bar begins to shut down, Heero gets up and stumbles out into the chilly night before anyone can question him.

_I spend most every night  
Beneath the light  
Of this neon moon_

As Heero walks through the deserted streets, the silver orb in the sky becomes his only companion as he delves in his thoughts. Duo and he had been in a relationship for a little over six years, during that time their passion and devotion for each other had been unmatched. However, as Heero neared the possibility of wanting to spend his entire life with Duo and having a family, another part of his brain rebelled and decided that now was the time to really have fun.

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

He began to pursue a girl at his workplace, but it was never serious. Yet, every time that he saw Duo at home he felt a huge weight of guilt fall upon his shoulders, even more so when Duo agreed to have an artificial womb implanted to allow to have the family they both had been wanting. To stop the guilt Heero began to smoke and drink on a regular basis and distanced himself little by little from Duo. It hurt both of them but Heero could no longer stop what his mind told him to do and could not console his heart that objected.

_I think of two young lovers  
Running wild and free  
I close my eyes  
And sometimes see  
You in the shadows  
Of this smoke-filled room_

A chilly wind picked up and pulled Heero from his reverie. He looked up and saw that he had arrived at the park where he and Duo would go to every weekend to have a picnic at. He sighed heavily and decided to walk through the isolated grounds as he once again immersed himself in his mind, all the while memories of him and his lover in happier times assaulted his mind and accused him of breaking Duo's heart.

_No telling how many tears  
I've sat here and cried  
Or how many lies  
That I've lied  
Telling my poor heart  
She'll come back someday_

**Flashback  
**Duo was at the door getting ready to leave for his appointment to the doctors for an update on the successful womb operation. He looked at his blue eyed with undecipherable violet eyes before smiling and saying, "well I'm off, I'll see later Heero." He gave Heero a light kiss on the lips then walked out, leaving behind the scent on his shampoo and a guilty boyfriend. Minutes later the doorbell rang and Heero opened the door to see his coworker standing at the door with a seductive smile on her lips. Heero let her in and closed the door.  
**Flashback**

_Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon_

The girl left a few hours later and soon Duo walked through the door with a tired look on his face and papers in his hands. Heero looked at him and smiled softly but was surprised when Duo turned away and walked to their bedroom. He followed him and there is where his world collapsed.

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

**Flashback**  
"What did the doctor say?" Heero asked tentatively. "It's a real shame," Duo said quizzically as he walked over to the closet and took out two suitcases. "What are you doing?" Heero asked as Duo began to walk out, ignoring him completely. "Duo what are you doing?" "It seems that the operation was more successful than expected, like I said, a real shame." Heero's eyes grew wide before he chocked out, "you're pregnant?"

_The jukebox plays on  
Drink by drink  
The words of every sad song  
Seem to say what I think  
This hurt inside of me  
Ain't never gonna end_

Duo nodded and said "yes but don't worry my children don't need anything from you." Heero felt a surge of anger as Duo uttered those cold words before he burst out, "you can't deny me my rights as a father you-" "you didn't seem too bothered by that when you were fucking that girl." Duo answered emotionlessly. Heero felt as though he had just been punched.

_Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon_

"How did you-" "I'm not blind or stupid Heero, I noticed the change in you towards me and I had my suspicions. So today when I said I had a doctor's appointment I left before the time and I returned just in time to see you allow that girl here. I stuck around to make sure that I was not misinterpreting the situation but the sounds said it all." Heero remained quiet.  
**Flashback**

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

With those words and emotionless violet eyes Duo walked out of the apartment and Heero's life without another word. When the door closed behind the braided man Heero fell to his knees and cried in frustration and pain. He knew that he was the cause of his misery and continued to remind himself with every shot of liquor he took.

_To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

Without any knowledge of ever leaving the park, Heero snapped out of his reverie to find himself at the gates of Trowa and Quatre's home. He stumbled up to the door and knocked without hesitation. The door opened to reveal a displeased green eyed boy. "Where's Duo?" Heero croaked out before the darkness took over his vision, he didn't hear the other's response.

_To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

TBC?

Well here is my new story, hope you liked it. Did it suck? Should I continue or not? Please review and let me know.


End file.
